Objective Kilo
Objective Kilo is the fourteenth mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame which sees the US Army Rangers breach the Kremlin and start hunting for President Vorshevsky and force him to sign a peace treaty between Russia and the United States. This is also the last level in the game where the player plays as the US Army Rangers. Player Character: - Corporal James Ramirez Previous Level Romeo Sierra Next Level Worst Case Scenario Walkthrough The level starts with the Stryker Dauntless smashing through the doors into the Kremlin as Foley, Ramirez and Kamarov follow it inside while feeding targets to the gunnery crew with their Laser Designators. Once inside Dauntless and the Rangers face off against a T-72 Tank which destroys the Stryker while the Rangers move on and reach the Kremlin Palace. Upon breaching the door however, the Rangers face an onslaught of defending Russian Soldiers. Fighting their way up to the first floor Ramirez and the others see a second American and Loyalist offensive being stalled by the same T72 and a pair of BMP-2s as well as a host of enemy soldiers firing at them from the wall. To aid the advance Ramirez picks up a WA2000 and deals with the Russian Troops firing rockets from the wall before utilizing a Javelin to destroy the enemy armor. After the reinforcements had been given a clear path to the Kremlin, Ramirez and the others head up to the president’s office fighting through fierce opposition including elite Riot Troops only to find that Vorshevsky has fled. After confirming that their has been no sign of any Russian Breakout leading Kamarov to believe that the President has gone underground and will use one of the tunnel out of the Kremlin to escape. Heading to the ground floor Ramirez, Kamarov and Foley arrive at a Ranger Controlled Section of the building when a Russian Communication’s Message comes through detailing the objective of a flight of Tu-95 on the way to bomb the Americans in Red Square. With only five minutes to stop the bombing run Ramirez and the others fight through the Russian Reinforcements to the back of the complex to an improvized AA Position and commander a Pantsir-S1 just as the Bombers and Sukhoi Su-50 Stealth Fighters arrive to bomb the Americans. Using the Pantsir’s cannons and missiles Ramirez and the others shoot down the Bombers before they can inflict too much damage on the American AA and Artillery Positions. After dismounting from the Pantsir, Kamarov says that he can smell something a bit off and subsequently the Rangers and Loyalists discover that part of the Kremlin complex has been converted into a secret launch pad in-case the President ever needed to retreat. Using a Bunker Buster Bomb they breach the landing pad and discover a large number of Russian Soldiers protecting an Mi-24 ‘Hind’. As Ramirez and the others fight to reach the Hind, Vorshevsky appears coming out of a secret passageway heading for the same helicopter reaching it first. Fortunately for the Rangers the fuelling process for his escape vehicle hasn’t been completed and Vorshevsky remerges carrying an RPD and opening fire on the Rangers wounding Foley in the process. Critically wounded Foley hands Ramirez his lighter while Kamarov tells that it was the smell of fuel that lead them to this place. Ramirez runs to the pump system and finds the leak but is surrounded by Spetsnaz soldiers and told to drop his weapons. Complying Ramirez rolls his weapons and grenades away before revealing the lighter effectively holding the room hostage until more Rangers and Loyalists arrive forcing Vorshevsky and the Ultranationalists to surrender. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons If the player started this level from the previous level, the player will start the mission with the weapons previously equipped with at the end of the previous level M4A1 w/ Holographic Sight and Laser Designator, M1014, Frag Grenade x 4, Stun Grenade x 4 Found in Level AK-47, FAMAS, TAR-21, MP5k, Skorpion, WA2000, AUG HBAR, RPD, PP2000, OT-33, M9, KS-23, Striker, Javelin, Riot Shield, Riot Buckler Transcript Coronal Marshall: - Move up Hunter 2.1 Rangers lead the way Ramirez opens his eyes to see the Striker Dauntless move up through the gates Foley: - Come on Ramirez.Let’s finish this fight Ramirez, Foley and Kamarov follow the Striker up to the Kremlin feeding targets with their Laser Designators Kamarov: - T72 directly ahead. Dauntless Driver: - Hunter 2.1.Get inside and we will take the hits so you can complete the mission Foley, Ramirez and Kamarov enter the Kremlin and take out the Russians inside Ramirez: - This place is sure nice reminds me a bit of the White House Foley: - Yeah that was crawling with Russians as well. No offence Kamarov. Kamarov: - None taken my friend. If we are lucky the President will still be in his office upstairs. Foley: - Sounds like a good place to start. The Rangers and Loyalists head up onto the first floor and reach a balcony overlooking the next wave of troops breaching the Kremlin Ramirez: - Looks like they are sending in a second wave Overlord: - Hunter 2.1 Actual what is your location? Foley: - We are at Objective Kilo, Building Alpha Overlord: - Hunter 2.1 can you see the convoy from your location. Foley: - Yeah we can see them, there are a lot of Russian’s and some armor between them and our position. Overlord: - Are you in a position to assist the convoy Hunter 2.1 Foley: - We will do what we can from here. Ramirez looks like we are doing some sniping before we meet President Vorshevsky Foley and Kamarov pick up sniper rifles while Ramirez scavenges a WA2000 from the dead body of Captain Veronika Savin and starts targeting the enemy snipers on the wall. Overlord: - Good job Hunter 2.1 but we still have a T72 and some BMPs in-front of the building, and all our Heavy Weapons are offline or elsewhere. Kamarov: - I saw some Javelin’s in the room behind us. Ramirez and I will fetch them and deal with that armor Kamarov leads Ramirez to a store room with a Javelin Launcher on the table Kamarov: - Looks like there is only one. Take it Ramirez Ramirez takes the Javelin and heads to the balcony Foley: - Target that armor Ramirez Ramirez destroys the Tank and BMPs with the Javelin Overlord: - Good work Hunter 2.1 keep searching for the President Kamarov leads Foley and Ramirez upstairs fighting through tougher Russian Opposition Ramirez: - We must be close with opposition this heavy They turn the corner to see the President’s room guarded by Russian Troops manning a Heavy Machine Gun Foley: - Everybody grab a Riot Shield so we can advance The Rangers pick-up Riot Shields and advance up the hall protected from the MGs bullet. At the door they stop and Foley presses a Thermal Imaging Camera to the door. Foley: - No targets inside where the hell is Vorshevsky Ramirez: - Maybe he got out before we arrived. Foley: - Overwatch has there been any sign of a Russian Breakout Overwatch: - No sign Hunter 2.1. What’s the status of the President Foley cancels the signal. He is here somewhere I know it. Kamarov: - There must be escape tunnels under the building, it is the only way he could get out unseen Foley: - Alright let’s head downstairs and see if we can find some plans for this building, maybe their will be some indication of where the tunnel’s entrance and exit is. The Rangers and Kamarov head downstairs and reach a Ranger standing at the door Foley: - Soldier is this position is secure Ranger: - Yes Sir, the Russians are yelling something over the Comms but we can’t make it out Kamarov: - I will translate, ah we have a problem Foley: - As big as the missing President Kamarov: - Potentially, the President has ordered high altitude bombers to drop tons of ordinance on Red Square. Their ETA is 5 minutes. Ramirez: - With Red Square and the American Forces, Vorshevsky could fly out unopposed. Kamarov: - There is good news however, at the back of this compound Vorshevsky ordered Anti Air Units to stop American Helicopters from landing inside the Kremlin’s walls Foley: - Alright everybody we need to reach that Triple A stat. Foley, Ramirez and Kamarov head towards the back of the Kremlin fighting off Russian Troops reaching the AA Position. Kamarov: - That Pantsier should make short work of those bombers Ramirez and the others jump into the Pantsir Kamarov: - Four Tu-95s and Six Su-50s. Take them out before they get in a position to drop any ordinance Ramirez utilizes the Pantsir’s weapons and shoots down the bombers Foley: - Good job Ramirez now take down those Stealth Fighters Ramirez destroys the Su-50s Foley: - That’s it now let’s get out of this can before the Russians destroy it. The Rangers get out of the Pantsir Ramirez: - Now to find Vorshevsky Kamarov: - There is something strange here, a smell that doesn’t quite fit Ranger: - I’m surprised he can smell anything over the whisky smell Foley: - Quiet, What is it Kamarov? Kamarov stamps on the floor and there is a hollow sounding thump Ramirez: - There is something under here Foley: - Overlord we need to breach an area of ground at Point Echo Overlord: - Light the target with you laser designators are we will drop a GBU-28 Shell on that position. The Rangers designate the area Overlord: - Evacuate the area and get ready to repel down into the bunker. Good luck Hunter 2.1 The GBU-28 lands and blows a hole in the concrete and metal allowing Ramirez and the others to repel down where they finish off some Russians caught on the edge of the blast Ramirez: - There’s a helicopter down here, it must be Vorshevsky’s escape vehicle Foley: - More Russians, take them out but be careful this place isn’t too stable Ramirez and the others fight the Russian troops as Vorshevsky appears Foley: - There he is take the leg-shot so we can end this Vorshevsky runs to the Hind and avoids the shots Ramirez: - He’s getting away A sudden flury of curses sounds from the Hind Kamarov: - No he isn’t fuelled the Hind Vorshevsky appears and fires an RPD with shots hitting Foley. Foley falls to the floor and the Russian troops cheer Ramirez: - Sarge? No Foley: - Tell him Kamarov Kamarov: - This place is full of Diesel, a single spark could blow this bunker sky high it’s a miracle that it already hasn’t. Foley: - Take this, light them up. Ramirez nods and takes the lighter and runs to one of the fuel pumps. As he reaches the area a click of an MP5k can be heard and Russian Soldiers arrive Russian Soldier: - Drop your weapons Ramirez looks around to see Kamarov tending to Foley whilst being surrounded by Russians Russian Soldier: - Do it, slide your weapons away Ramirez drops his weapons and grenades and kicks them away the motion spraying diesel spilt on the floor Russian Soldier: - What’s that? Ramirez lights the lighter and holds it out for all too see. Vorshevsky: - That flame will die and when it does so do you Ramirez: - I can wait An Apache Gunship flies overhead the shadow making the Russians looks up Marshall: - Drop your weapons, we have you outnumbered and out gunned There is the clatter of dropping weapons and Russian cursing Marshall: - Good work Hunter 2.1 help is on its way Foley: - We did it Ramirez, Dunn would be proud Ramirez: - Yeah he would be Intel Intel No. 36 (1/1) In the Presidential Suite sitting on the sofa to the left of the desk Achievements Objective Kilo (15G): - Complete the Level on Recruit, Regular or Hardened Regime Change (25G): - Complete Romeo Sierra and Objective Kilo on Veteran Difficulty Trivia Entering the Kremlin Even if the Striker was destroyed in the last level, the exact same model will reappear for the beginning of Objective Kilo If the player looks back into Red Square they will see that the Statue of Zakhaev is still standing whether the player destroyed it or not The majority of the Russian Soldiers in this section all have the OMAN Patches suggesting that they are FSB not Army Units Dauntless will only be destroyed once the player passes the T72 Additionally while most T72s in the game will attack the player the one at the gate will ignore them Veronika Savin from the last level makes a cameo as one of the sniper corpses despite being stationed on the wall rather then in the Kremlin Occasionally the Javelin will lock onto a target outside the Kremlin Air Strike Imminent The Ranger at the radio station is called Private Neil and will have a random appearance every time you play the level The Russian Radio will continue playing even after the player stops the air strike Curiously no Russian Troops attack when you reach the Pantsir and get inside Additionally the Pantsir can’t be driven only it’s weapons can be used Despite being informed that the Tu-95s are high flying the player can see them moving overhead The Pantsir seems to have no problem shooting down the Stealth Fighters despite their anti flak flares and counter-measures After getting out of the Pantsir the player can use a glitch to get back-inside Even if the player has no Laser Designator the Bunker Buster will still be dropped Bunker Bottles of Nikolai 100 Proof Voldka can be found in the bunker When the player abseils in they are able to fire the G18 as the descend despite none of the Ranger models having this weapon on them The RPD that the President uses has a more modern finish similar to the AK-47s Miscellaneous The Gold Mi-24 in the bunker is a reference to a similar craft in Battlefield Bad Company Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels